Estrella
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: Kurt y Blaine en la azotea de un edificio de Nueva York, luces y estrellas.


**Estrella**

Kurt tiene pálida piel, se ha acostumbrado a ella, a verla y cuidarla. Le gusta, aun con su excesiva necesidad de cuidados -es más delicada que la de la mayoría de las personas- y tiene que usar protector solar en demasiadas ocasiones.

Pese a los rigurosos cuidados su piel. Está marcada, por un sin fin de lunares y pecas. De niño madre solía decir que cada uno de sus lunares, eran las veces que un ángel había besado su frente. Y entre risas y cosquillas ella besaba cada diferencia en su piel.

Con los años y a la pérdida de su madre dejó de tomarle importancia a esas imperfecciones que abundan en su piel.

A Blaine le gustan, al igual que todo Kurt.

.

Acaban de cumplir el primer mes en su nuevo departamento, las cajas de la mudanza se han vaciado, el lugar ha sido decorado -como dos estudiantes pueden permitirse- y poco a poco se van acostumbrando a la mutua compañía. El café por desayuno y cremas hidratantes por las noches.

Por lo general Kurt es un amante de la ropa, aun cuando no hay nadie que pueda verle lo conjuntado.

Esta anocheciendo cuando Blaine se para en el umbral de la puerta de la recamara que comparten, y ve a Kurt dormir tan apacible. Cuando se acerca se da cuenta de algo, Kurt duerme con un pantalón ligero, solamente eso, nada cubre su pecho o espalda. Se encuentran en verano, pero aun así se sorprende. Y es así cuando se le ocurre.

.

Las tardes de verano son calurosas.

Aun en Nueva York. Con curiosidad Kurt abre la puerta de la azotea del edificio. Blaine que ha andado muy misterioso, le pidió que subiera con él, hasta el atardecer.

Ahora sentado sobre un manta y con una cesta de comida. Kurt no puede evitar sonreír.

-Se supone que lo bueno de Nueva York son los picnic en Certral Park ¿no?- No puede evitar decir. Blaine suelta una risilla.

-Sí, pero esto es más... íntimo.

-Me has convencido.

Cenaron, charlaron, se besaron y la cosa continuó.

Es tarde cuando Blaine se levanta, cierra los ojos le pide, Kurt piensa que no podría negarle, nada. Nunca. Menos cuando usa esa voz ronca.

Ha prendido una serie de luces, las que comunmente se encuentran en navidad adornando las fachadas de las casas, luces led blancas. De lejos -por el movimiento del suave viento- podría parecer una agrupación de luciérnagas, si no estuvieran en la ciudad y en octavo piso _podrían_ serlo.

Kurt suelta un chillido de emoción cuando lo ve.

Y vuelven a besarse, lento con ternura en principio, hasta que la necesidad de más desplaza a la delicadeza.

Kurt se ha quedado sin camisa al igual que Blaine.

Anderson se queda quieto por un instante. Casi paralizado, observando. Su acompañante le mira fijamente, asustado, ¿Por qué se detienen? ¿Cometió un error? ¿Qué podía haber salido mal? ¿Demasiado ímpetu?

-Kurt...- Es otra vez esa voz roca que casi nunca le escucha utilizar.- Date la vuelta... Por favor- No hay necesidad de que la orden sea repetida con rapidez la ejecuta. Descansa su pecho sobre la tela.

Blaine se levanta y Kurt espera.

Blaine ama los astros, al igual que ama a Kurt.

Cuando vivían en Ohio algunas veces se encontraron por la noche, cuando las estrellas inundaban el cielo, como granos de arena olvidados por el mar.

Pasaban horas juntos, viendo y susurrando. Abrazados, unidos de alguna forma que no pueden expresar.

Blaine regresa e hincado se acomoda cerca de la espalda del castaño.

Kurt puede sentir el recorrido del aíre a sus pulmones. Le hace temblar.

Y su piel se estremece cuando siente sus manos tocarle, lentamente. Un beso y después una sensación diferente fría, ligera y continúa.

Y se repite una y otra vez.

Kurt no sabe si gemir o llorar por las sensaciones.

Su piel delicada, es extremadamente sensible.

-Amo las estrellas- Blaine susurra de pronto y Kurt se extraña pero responde.

-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé.- Blaine tapa el plumón.

-Y ahora los tengo a ambos, juntos.- Kurt sonríe sin entender.

Blaine recorre con un dedo cada lunar que ha unido con diferentes líneas, que unen a otros puntos, dando esas formas que fueron vistas en el cielo mucho tiempo atrás, bautizadas y adoradas, cómo él lo hacer en la piel de su amor. Vuelve a besar cada parte de la piel de él y se imagina que es el firmamento, al menos es _su firmamento._

En la espalda de Kurt se encuentran marcados gran número de constelaciones. Con ayuda de un plumón negro -permanente- y buena, muy buena memoria de su novio.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Besos "3"


End file.
